Trade It All
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: "What's your name?" Someone asks you.You shake your head gently, finding it hard to open your eyes. Slowly, however, your eyes begin to open. Your pupils dart around the strange room. It's mainly white with many strange tools. Your strapped down to a lab table in the middle of the entire room. Your eyes look up at the person who is hovered over you. You don't know him. *One Shot*


"What's your name?" Someone asks you.

You shake your head gently, finding it hard to open your eyes. Slowly, however, your eyes begin to open. Your pupils dart around the strange room. It's mainly white with many strange tools. Your strapped down to a lab table in the middle of the entire room. Your eyes look up at the person who is hovered over you.

You don't know him.

"What's your name?" He asks once again. "Do you understand me?"

Slowly you nod, your eyes still darting around the strange room.

"Do you know your name?" He asks again.

You nod gently, but you're afraid to speak. You don't want to speak. _I don't know him,_ you think. _I don't know anyone._

"Please tell me your name, sir." He tells you.

You debate the beckoning over in your head. _I have nothing to lose._ "Leonardo."

"Do you have a last name?" He asks you.

If you do, you can't think of it. _I think it starts with an 'H'. H…Harris? No. H…Hamato? No, that couldn't be right._ You weren't Japanese. Or at least you didn't think so.

"I…" You begin, "I'm sure I do, but I don't know it. I think it starts with an 'H'." You tell them. Even your voice sounds foreign.

"What do you remember?" The man asks you as he scribbles on a little clipboard in his hand.

You strained your brain. _My name is Leonardo,_ you thought. _I'm…fifteen? I know nothing up until this point in my life._ And that's exactly what you tell him.

Your eyes wandered around your own body. Or at least what you could see of it. You had what looked like a plastron on your abdomen. _Am I a turtle?_

You ask him.

He tells you yes.

"Your human." You tell him.

"Also correct," He tells you as he places his clipboard down onto a small table next to him. He grabs a canister containing a glowing canister with a green ooze. "But you will be, too, when you come back to."

"I'm going back under?" You ask.

He nods to you. It isn't a major, over the top, nod. It's a small, curt one. "You are, but when you come to, you'll be normal."

"Do I have a family?" You ask him.

"No," He lies to you, but your too naïve in this state and believe him. "But you'll be with a human family once you undergo these changes."

"What're you going to do to me?" You ask.

The scientist laughs quietly, almost sinisterly. He brings the table near you. It has a chainsaw, a bone-saw, the green ooze, and a few other tools that you didn't know of. "All in good time, Leonardo," He tells you.

You feel an object come in contact with your head and you groan in pain before falling back under.

"All in good time."

OoOoOoO

You awake once more. Your abdomen hurts terribly. You groan loudly and the scientist looks back over at you.

"So you're awake?"

"Apparently so." You tell him. Your hands are no longer restrained to the table. You have free reign over all of your appendages. He hands you a mirror and you look into it, your reflection staring back at you.

You have new looks. Your skin is now a pale white instead of a Kelly green. Your eyes stayed their blue color, but you now had hair. It was a dark brown color. You had eyebrows. You had pink lips. You had a nose. You looked completely different.

The scientist helps you stand. You stumble a bit but soon find your balance. "Where are you taking me?" You ask. You look at your abdomen. There's no plastron. It's flesh like a human's.

"I'm taking you to a place where a family can take you as their own."

You nod. That's the only thing you can do. Right now your about as ignorant as an infant. The only thing you knew how to do that a baby didn't was talk, walk, and read. You had no memory of _anything_. Everything was a blur.

Almost as if you were just born.

"No, Leo, don't go with him!" You hear a voice yell. You immediately stop in your tracks and look over your shoulder. The voice had sounded desperate while accompanied with a Brooklyn accent.

"Come, come."

"I thought I heard-"

"You heard nothing."

You look at him reluctantly, confusion and sadness etched into your blue eyes, but you continue to walk.

"Leo, please!" This voice sounded a bit nerdier. Much more desperate.

"Mister, I really-"

"Keep walking, Leonardo."

"Leo, don't go! He's trying to trick you!"

"Please, sir, just listen to me." You say desperately.

He looks to you. "I am listening to you, Leonardo. You are just hearing voices. Delirium is a side effect of the painkillers."

"But they seem so-"

"Real? I know. They normally do, but they are nothing more than figments of your imagination."

He lied to you. And you believed him. You left it all behind. You left all of the love behind you. You left all of your memories behind you. You left all of your friends behind. You left your father behind.

You left your brothers behind.

And you traded it all in for new ones.

 **I'm in a writing mood. Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
